CyberWarriors Season 4: Duel Monsters
by somewhat117
Summary: Set quite a ways after S1 and S2, Ryan and his friend Damon are thrown into a YuGiOh dimension, and must Duel their way through the Battle City tournament to find Ryan's evil DarkSoul. Waking the Dragons and Dawn of the Duel plotlines also planned.
1. Arrival in a New Dimension

**CyberWarriors Season 4: Duel Monsters  
Chapter 1: Arrival in a New Dimension**

Ryan and Damon lie unconscious on the ground in a park in the middle of an unknown city.

Ryan: "Uggg…where are we? Where'd that Dimensional Portal take us now?"  
Damon: "No clue…"

They get up.

Ryan: "Well, It doesn't look like home…"  
Damon: "Of course not! We went through that Dimensional Portal … of course it's different."  
Ryan: "Yeah, I should have expected that … Well, let's go. We need to find out where we are."  
Damon: "Right."

They start walking off into the city.

Ryan: "Hey, there's someone! Let's ask him where we are!"  
Damon: "And yet, everyone gets to see another demonstration of Ryan's lack of social skills…"

Ryan pounds Damon's head with his fist.

Damon: "Ow!"

Ryan walks up to the stranger.

Ryan: "Umm … excuse me, do you know what city this is?"  
Stranger: "What kind of a question is that? This is Domino City!! Don't you know anything?! Tourists…"  
Ryan: (Sweat drop…) "Eh…?"

The stranger walks off.

Damon: "Well, what did he say?"  
Ryan: "I can't believe it…"  
Damon: "What?"  
Ryan: "We're in … Domino city!"  
Damon: "Really?! Woo-hoo!"  
Ryan: "What the hell are you excited about?"  
Damon: "We're in a Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension!! Yes, another anime dimension!"  
Ryan: "If so, then we should have a good idea of what's going to happen here too."  
Damon: "Don't be sure. The last one was pretty warped from their main plotlines."  
Ryan: "What are you talking about, warped? It was perfectly fine the way it is!"  
Damon: "Sure it was. For you, maybe."  
Ryan: "What, angry because YOU don't have a girlfriend? Nyeah, nyeah!"  
Damon: "Nevermind that, let's go!"

Damon starts running into the city.

Ryan: "Wait for me, you reckless idiot!!" (runs after him)

They get to the center of Domino city.

Seto Kaiba (on TV): "Now, it's time…to begin the Battle City tournament! This state-of-the-art contest will determine who truly should be named the 'New King of Games'! This tournament will use my new 'Duel Disk' system. Each Duelist will begin with one locator card. When a Duelist has collected 6 locator cards through betting them on Duels, they will form together to show a map leading to the location of the Battle City Finals, which will be broadcast worldwide. Only 8 Duelists will make it to the finals."  
Ryan: "Oh geez ... Kaiba too…"  
Damon: "The Battle City tournament … Sweet! Do we have our Decks here?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, they're inside the CapsuleHouse."

Ryan pulls a capsule out of his pocket and throws it. The capsule explodes in a cloud of smoke, revealing a two-story dome house.

Ryan: "I'll grab 'em."

Ryan walks inside. Shortly after, he comes back out holding white and pink Duel Disks.

Damon: "What's with the pink one? Isn't that Zoey's?"  
Ryan: "I guess mine's still in the repair shop. I'll live with it. It's only pink."  
Damon: "…"  
Ryan: "Okay, fine! This is one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done!"  
Damon: "Right then."

Ryan walks up to the CapsuleHouse and presses a button on a panel beside the door. The house vanishes and returns to the tiny capsule form it was originally in. Ryan puts it back in his pocket.

Damon: "Well, let's head out!"  
Ryan: "Do we have to … We have other reasons why we're here, you know … We know how it's going to turn out anyways."  
Damon: "Come on! Lets start already!"  
Ryan: "Fine. We'll enter."  
Damon: "Yay!"  
Ryan: (Anime fall!) _"Idiot! We need to track down my DarkSoul, not compete in a Duel Monsters tournament…"_

Damon is now completely psyched for the tournament that he can't stop shaking.

Ryan: "Show some restraint, Damon. It looks like you're having a seizure..."  
Seto Kaiba (on TV): "Now get ready Duelists. Let the tournament begin!"  
Everyone: "YEAH!!"  
Damon: "Well, good luck Ryan."  
Ryan: "You too ... wait, what's going on over there?"  
Damon: "Huh?" (Looks over to the right) "Wow! Looks like the first Duel is about to start. Let's go watch!" (Grabs Ryan and drags him over there)  
Ryan (annoyed): "What are you doing?! I'm perfectly capable of getting there myself!!"

Sure enough, Damon drags Ryan all the way there.

Damon: "This should be good. "

Damon watches the duels, while Ryan struggles to recover from almost choking to death.

At the duel, Ryan and Damon see some familiar faces.

Yami Yugi: "Time to win back Joey's 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'."  
Rare Hunter: "Time to take your 'Dark Magician'."  
Joey: "Wait Yug. He has..."  
Rare Hunter: "Don't you dare tell him my strategy, Joey Wheeler. If you do I'll tear your Red-Eyes to shreds so I suggest you keep your mouth shut."  
Joey: "Grrr…"  
Yami Yugi: "It's time to Duel!"  
Rare Hunter: "Let the hunt begin!"

Ryan: "Wait, aren't they…!"

…To Be Continued.


	2. Breaking Exodia

**CyberWarriors Season 4: Duel Monsters  
****Chapter 2: Breaking Exodia – Yami Yugi vs. Rare Hunter**

Yami Yugi: "It's time to duel!"  
Rare Hunter: "Let the hunt begin!"

Ryan: "Wait just a minute…don't you recognize those people?"  
Damon: "Of course! That's Yugi and Joey! Wait … oh crud…"  
Ryan: "Now you realize … that we're in another anime dimension!!!"

Yami Yugi and Rare Hunter each draw 5 cards.

(LP: Yami Yugi: 4000 / Rare Hunter: 4000)

Yami Yugi: "To begin, I'll place 2 cards facedown. Then, I'll summon 'Beta the Magnet Warrior' (ATK 1700 / DEF 1600) in Attack Mode! Can you handle my newest monster?"  
Rare Hunter: "_I already have 2 'Exodia' pieces in my hand. _I'll activate my 'Graceful Charity' Spell card. So I can draw 3 cards … and discard 2. _Perfect. I now have 3 'Exodia' pieces in my hand. Just 2 more and Yugi will be beaten._ If only you knew what was in my hand now, you would quit and surrender your 'Dark Magician'."  
Yami Yugi: "I may not know what's in your hand but my Trap card 'Light of Intervention' will reveal all the monsters on the field. The will be no surprise attacks from you."  
Rare Hunter: "Doesn't matter. 'Stone Statue of the Aztecs' (ATK 300 / DEF 2000) in Defense mode. That ends my turn."  
Yami Yugi: "My turn. _I need to figure out his strategy. His monster is too strong for my 'Magnet Warrior', but I have another plan._ Now by Battle City rules I sacrifice my weaker Magnet Warrior to summon 'Berfomet' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1800). And he is able to call forth "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts". Now I use my face down 'Polymerization' Spell card fusing Gazelle and Berfomet to create "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast' (ATK 2100 / DEF 1800). By Battle City rules, however, I must wait one turn before my 'Chimera' can attack, but next turn you will be defenseless. Your move."

Ryan: "I don't recall those rules."  
Damon: "We better not actually have to do that every time…"

Rare Hunter: "We'll see about that. I predict 'Graceful Charity'." (Draws) "Well what do you know? I was correct. I draw 3 new cards and discard 2."  
Yami Yugi: "_How does he know what he'll draw next?"  
_Rare Hunter: "_Perfect. I now have 4 'Exodia' cards in my hand. Just 1 more and I'll be able to summon the beast that will be Yugi's downfall._ Now to strengthen my defenses. To protect me, 'Gear Golem the Moving Fortress' (ATK 800 / DEF 2200) in Defense Mode. _I'm one card away from winning this game and thanks to some invisible ink and my x-ray contact lens I'll know exactly what I'll be drawing next. _(Looks at his deck) _Just what I need. It's the last piece of the puzzle. The 'Left Arm of Exodia the Forbidden One'. Once I draw it Yugi will be finished!"  
_Joey: "Hey Yug. I can't stand by and watch this. His strategy is..."  
Yami Yugi: "That's enough Joey! Don't tell me. I'll figure it out. Remember when Weevil threw my 'Exodia' cards into the ocean? You risked your life for me and now I'm doing the same for you."  
Yugi: "_Wait … That's it. He's trying to assemble all the pieces of 'Exodia'! I have to stop him, and fast!_ _Or else, I'll lose this duel just like Kaiba did in our first duel!"  
_Yami Yugi: "I'm on to you. I know that you're trying to summon 'Exodia the Forbidden One'!"  
Rare Hunter: "_No way! How does he know?!_ No matter. You can't stop me. I draw."  
Yami Yugi: "Not yet. I play 'Time Seal'. This prevents you from drawing this turn."  
Rare Hunter: "Fine."  
Yami Yugi: "Now I play 'Lightforce Sword'! Now, one random card in your hand goes out of play for 4 turns."  
Rare Hunter: _"No! He got one of my 'Exodia' pieces!"_  
Yami Yugi: "Next I sacrifice 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast' to play 'Summoned Skull' (ATK 2500 / DEF 1200). Destroy his 'Gear Golem'! Lightning Strike!!"

'Gear Golem the Moving Fortress' is destroyed.

Rare Hunter: "No matter. I draw. Now I play 'Swords of Revealing Light' to stop you for 3 turns. I end now."  
Yami Yugi: "My draw. I end without playing a card."  
Rare Hunter: "I draw._ Another 'Arm of Exodia'. No help._ Yugi, you should know that I have 3 of each 'Exodia' piece in my deck!"  
Yami Yugi: "What?!"  
Rare Hunter: "I end my turn."  
Yami Yugi: "My draw. I play 1 card face-down and end my turn."  
Rare Hunter: "Draw. _Another head. I'll use it to defend me._ I play 'Exodia's head' in Defense Mode!"  
Yami Yugi: "Just what I was waiting for. I play 'Chain Destruction' to destroy all other 'Exodia' heads in your hand and in your Deck!"  
Rare Hunter: "NOOOO!!!!!"  
Yami Yugi: "Now I play my 'Dust Tornado' Trap card to destroy your swords card. Next, I play 'Monster Reborn' to revive 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast'! Then I summon 'Alpha the Magnet Warrior' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1700). Now 'Chimera', attack and destroy the last 'Exodia' head."

The 'Exodia' head is destroyed.

Rare Hunter: "No!!!"  
Yami Yugi: "Now 'Alpha' and 'Summoned Skull', direct attack, with 'Skull' boosting 'Alpha's' points by 200!"  
Rare Hunter: NOOO!!!!!!

Ryan: "How the heck did that work…?"  
Damon: "Yet another example of why the real card game isn't based entirely off the anime, I guess…?"

(LP: Yami Yugi: 4000 / Rare Hunter: 0)

Yami Yugi: "Game over! You lose. Now hand over Joey's 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'."

Yami Yugi takes Joey's 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' card back. As Yami Yugi and Joey walk away, the Rare Hunter starts glowing in some weird light.

Yami Yugi: "What the?"  
Rare Hunter (weird voice): "We meet at last, Pharaoh!"  
Yami Yugi: "Someone's talking through this Rare Hunter!"  
Rare Hunter: "Correct! My name is Marik, the leader of the Rare Hunters, and I won't stop until I have your powers!"  
Yami Yugi: "What?!"  
Rare Hunter: "Till we meet again, Pharaoh!"

The weird light appears again, and the Rare Hunter collapses.

Ryan: "Whoa…"  
Damon: "Is it just me … or have we seen this before…"  
Ryan: "Yep … on TV."  
Damon: "What did we get ourselves into this time?"  
Ryan: "Don't ask…"  
Damon: "Well, it's couldn't be as bad as..."  
Ryan: "Hey!! That may have been bad for you, but it wasn't for me!"  
Damon (sarcastic): "Oh yeah…your 'girlfriend'."  
Ryan: "…Never mind. Let's go get registered."

...To Be Continued. (Man, I feel like I'm watching Pokémon, it ALWAYS says that.)

Author's Note: For those of you who have little idea on how this happened, it will be in my upcoming chapters of Season 1, and following with Season 2 and 3. This is being run concurrently with Season 1.


	3. Duel3: Damon Schuler vs Mai Valentine

**CyberWarriors ****Season 4: Duel Monsters  
****Duel 3: ****"Damon Schuler vs. Mai Valentine"**

Chapter Edited: December 7, 2006

(Damon and Ryan are walking through Domino city.)

Damon: What a great day…to duel!  
Ryan: Is that the only thing on your mind?  
Damon: Hey, the only thing on your mind is…  
Ryan: You said you wouldn't mention it!  
Damon: Fine, just checking.  
Mai: Well, look at that, two kid duelists.  
Damon: Hey, we're not kids!  
Mai: Whatever. You are duelists, aren't you? Why else would you have Duel Disks on your arms?  
Damon: Yeah, well what's it to you?  
Mai: Well then! You look like a weakling, so I guess I won't even bother…  
Damon: Hey, you're looking at the best of the best back home where we're…  
Ryan: Damon!  
Damon: What?  
Ryan (whispers): We can't bring up anything about our dimension here, okay! That includes being pro Duelists.  
Damon (whispers): Fine, I won't … but you know me, I like to brag about it...  
Mai: Look at you two. Stop bickering. Are you going to duel or what?  
Damon: Fine, I'll duel you!  
Ryan: Careful Damon, don't bite off more than you can chew.  
Damon: I'll be fine! Well, are you ready?  
Mai: Sure.  
Damon: Then let's duel!

(LP: Damon: 4000 / Mai: 4000)

Damon: Okay, I'll go first. (Draws.) And I'll start by setting this monster face-down in Defense mode, with 2 face-downs cards. That's it for me.  
Mai: Well, this is going to be easier than I expected. My draw. (Draws.) First, I play "Terraforming", allowing me to select 1 Field Spell card in my deck and add it in my hand. So, I choose "Harpie's Hunting Ground". Now I activate it, and the attack of all my Winged-Beast monsters are increased by 200. Then, I'll summon "Harpie Lady #2" (ATK 1300 / DEF 1400) to the field, which causes the second effect of my "Harpie's Hunting Ground" to kick in. I can select one of your face-downs and destroy it. I select … the one on the left!  
Damon: You got my "Magic Cylinder" trap, lucky.  
Mai: It's not luck, it's all skill. Now my Harpie, attack his monster now!

("Harpie Lady #2 destroys Damon's face-down "Night Assailant".)

Damon: Some skill, you attacked my "Night Assailant" (ATK 200 / DEF 500), and when he's flipped, I can destroy 1 monster on your field. So I choose your Harpie!  
Mai: Sorry, but my Harpie negates the effects of all of your flip effect monsters that it destroys. Hahaha, this is too fun!  
Damon: Grr ... I'll still beat you, you just got lucky.  
Mai: Luck has nothing to do with it, but I'll set these 2 face-down and end my turn.  
Damon: Finally! Let me show you my skill!  
Ryan: Don't get full of yourself. You still haven't proven anything.  
Damon: Ryan … shut it. (Draws.) I activate the Continuous Spell Card "Call of the Mummy," allowing me to Special Summon 1 Zombie monster from my hand, as long as I have no other monsters on the field. So, I choose "Despair from the Dark" (ATK 2800 / DEF 3000)! How are going to deal with a monster with 2800 Attack Points? But there's more, I now Normal Summon "Vorse Raider" (ATK 1900 / DEF 1200) to the field. It's battle time. "Despair from the Dark", attack!!  
Mai: Some skill, you've activated my trap card, "Mirror Wall"! So now, all of your attacking monsters automatically have their Attack Points cut in half!  
Damon: Oh no! My "Despair from the Dark" now has less points than your Harpie!  
Mai: Correct. You're monster's going on a one-way trip to the Graveyard. Counter attack, "Harpie Lady #2"!

("Harpie Lady #2" destroys "Despair from the Dark".)

(LP: Damon: 3900 / Mai: 4000)

Damon: Well, I still have 3900 Life Points, I'm not out yet. And besides, you have to pay 2000 of your Life Points during your Standby Phase to keep that "Mirror Wall" active. So, I'll end, and make you pay 2000 Life Points!  
Mai: Hahaha! I'll draw. (Draws.) And I'll use my face-down trap card, "Solomon's Lawbook," so now I can skip my Standby Phase, and keep up my "Mirror Wall" for nothing!!  
Damon: Great…  
Ryan: _Come on Damon ... you don't want to lose right away, do you?_  
Mai: Now, say hello to "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon", (ATK 1200 / DEF 600) and since I have "Harpie's Hunting Ground", he gains 200 Attack Points. But there's more, because as long as I have 1 Harpie on the field, you can't attack any other Harpie's!  
Damon: Great … just great…  
Mai: Now, I play "Fissure", to destroy the weakest monster on your field. Next, "Harpie Lady #2" attack him directly!  
Damon: Not so fast. I activate my trap, "Embodiment of Apophis," (ATK 1600 / DEF 1800) which summons it to the field in Defense mode!  
Mai: Fine, I'll still win. I end my turn.  
Damon: My move. I use "Call of the Mummy" to bring "Ryu Kokki" (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) to the field, a monster with 2400 Attack Points. However, since attacking with it would be stupid, I'll put 3 cards face-down. That's it for me.

Mai: Let's end this. (Draws.) First, I have to give up half of my life points, giving me 2,000.

(LP: Damon: 3900 / Mai: 2000)

Mai: Then, I use "Pot of Greed", allowing me to draw 2 cards. _This is just what I needed.  
_Damon: Wait … "Pot of Greed"?  
Ryan: Uh, Damon?  
Damon: Yeah?  
Ryan (whispering): If you haven't figured it out yet, there are no ban lists here. Why do you think I used "Pot of Greed" in my last match?  
Damon: Uh oh … I forgot to put my best cards in my deck!  
Ryan: You know, you could have read the rule book before you duelled.  
Mai: Get back in the game, kid! I summon "Harpie Lady #1" (ATK 1300 / DEF 1400) to the field. So now, all other Harpie monsters gain 300 more Attack Points. Plus, I can destroy your "Embodiment of Apophis" because of my "Harpie's Hunting Ground". But, there's more, since I have 2 Harpies on the field, my Dragon gets double his attack. So, first he has 2400, then, he gets 200 more thanks to the Hunting Ground, and gets 300 more thanks to Harpie #1. He now has 2900 Attack Points!! Guess, what, I'm not finished. I activate my "Elegant Egotist" Spell card to Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" to my field. Come on down, "Harpie Lady #3"! (ATK 1300 / DEF 1400) Plus, I get to rid the field of your left trap card.  
Damon: My Mirror Force…  
Ryan: Woah ... I've never seen Damon lose this badly...  
Damon (angry): Ryan!  
Ryan (sarcastic): Whoops! Did I say that out loud?!  
Mai: Stop, interrupting, shrimp!  
Ryan: Hey, I'm no shrimp!  
Mai: Whatever, if I may continue. Having 3 Harpie's on the field gives my Dragon the ability to destroy 1 card on your field once per turn. I choose your "Ryu Kokki", leaving you completely defenseless. Now all my Harpies, attack now!!!  
Damon: Not so fast, I activate "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Despair from the Dark"!  
Mai: It doesn't matter, my dragon can blow it away. "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon", destroy that "Despair from the Dark"!!  
Damon: I activate the last trap I set, "Sakuretsu Armor," to destroy your attacking monster!

("Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" is destroyed.)

Mai: Well, seems like you got lucky. It doesn't matter, I'll still defeat you.  
Damon: We'll see, my move. (Draws.) …I first activate the Spell card "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy your "Mirror Wall"! I use the effect of "Call of the Mummy" allowing me to Special Summon another "Despair from the Dark." Next, I summon "Pyramid Turtle" (ATK 1200 / DEF 1400). Last, I use "Creature Swap," so now we must each give each other one of our monsters. I'll give you my "Pyramid Turtle", and what do I get?  
Mai: Hmm, you can have my "Harpie Lady #2".  
Ryan: Keep it up Damon! You know what to do!  
Damon: Right! Okay, next I'll use your own Harpie, with 1800 Attack Points to destroy my own Turtle, and you take 600 points of damage.

("Harpie Lady #2" destroys "Pyramid Turtle")

(LP: Damon: 3900 / Mai: 1400)

Mai: Leaving me with 1400 Life Points.  
Damon: Yep, and since my Turtle was sent to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon another "Ryu Kokki" to the field! I'll use it to destroy your "Harpie Lady #1", and you take 600 points of damage.

("Ryu Kokki" destroys "Harpie Lady #1")

(LP: Damon: 3900 / Mai: 800)

Damon: Now you have 800 Life Points left, and I still can attack one more time, with my "Despair from the Dark." Now, "Despair from the Dark" attack her "Harpie Lady #3" and end this Duel!

("Despair from the Dark" destroys "Harpie Lady #3")

(LP: Damon: 3900 / Mai: 0)

Mai: I lost…  
Damon: Heh, no problem.  
Ryan (sarcastic): Oh really. You were having some problems there.  
Damon: No I wasn't. I played that duel perfectly.  
Ryan (sarcastic): Sure … you were trumped until you drew that "Mystical Space Typhoon".  
Damon: Hey, I still won.  
Ryan: Fine, let's just hurry up with this stupid tournament. I don't want to be here any longer. Besides, we had a reason for coming here, remember.

…To Be Continued.

Duel credit:  
Great Lord Ra


	4. Duel4: Ryan Slade vs Rex Raptor

**CyberWarriors  
****Season 4: Duel Monsters  
****Duel 4:  
****"Ryan Slade vs. Rex Raptor"**

Rex: And that's another win for me!  
Kid: No fair!  
Rex: Heh, just give me your rarest card and your locator cards!

(The kid runs off.)

Rex: Heh, just one more, and I qualify for the Battle City Finals!

(Ryan and Damon walk by.)

Ryan: Isn't that…  
Damon: Rex Raptor?  
Rex: Ah, so you've heard of me? My reputation precedes me.  
Ryan: Ryan: yeah, reputation as a loser.  
Rex: What was that!?  
Ryan: you heard me! I called you a loser!  
Damon: Stop arguing!  
Rex: Fine, let's deal with this situation like civilized people.  
Ryan: What, with a stupid card game?  
Rex: Exactly! Wait, it's not stupid!  
Ryan: Fine, I need more locator cards anyways.

(After they're both set up with their Duel Disks.)

Rex: Let's get this battle started!  
Ryan: Okay, let's duel!

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Rex: 4000)

Rex: (Draws.) I'll start off with "Ookazi", which deals 800 damage to your Life Points.

(Ryan is engulfed by flames.)

(LP: Ryan: 3200 / Rex: 4000)

Rex: Next, I'll Special Summon "Gilasaurus" (ATK 1400 / DEF 400), and I get no penalties from it because you have nothing in your Graveyard. I'll also summon "Two-Headed King Rex" (ATK 1600 / DEF 1200) and set one card face-down.  
Ryan: Alright. (Draws.) I'll summon "Exarion Universe"! (ATK 1800 / DEF 1900) Now, "Exarion Universe", attack his "Two-Headed King Rex"!

("Exarion Universe" destroys "Two-Headed King Rex".)

(LP: Ryan: 3200 / Rex: 3800)

Ryan: I'll end by placing two cards face-down.  
Rex: (Draws.) I'll switch "Gilasaurus" to Defense mode, set one monster in Defense mode, and set one card face-down.  
Ryan: That's it? (Draws.) _Rex obviously doesn't know my "Exarion Universe's" special ability. By weakening it, I can deal damage even through Defense mode. _I'll start, with my face-down, "Level Conversion Lab"! Here's how it works. I select one monster in my hand, and roll a dice. The number on the dice becomes the monster's new level. But if I get a '1', I have to discard the monster to the Graveyard. So, I'll select my "Barrel Dragon" (ATK 2600 / DEF 2200).

(Ryan rolls a dice. It lands on a '3'.)

Ryan: So now, my "Barrel Dragon" becomes a Level 3 monster, so I'll summon it right now, without tributes! And then I'll activate "Barrel Dragon's" ability. I select one monster on the field and flip 3 coins. If I get at least 2 'Heads', that monster's destroyed.

(Ryan flips 3 coins, and gets 2 'Heads' and 1 'Tails'.)

Ryan: Say good-bye to your monster! "Barrel Dragon", lock-on and fire!

("Barrel Dragon" destroys Rex's face-down "Mad Sword Beast" with its ability.)

Ryan: Now, I'll have my "Exarion Universe" attack your…  
Rex: Not so fast! I activate my "Negate Attack" trap, ending your Battle Phase.  
Ryan: Fine. I end.  
Rex: (Draws.) _Uh oh. I don't have anything good! _I set one monster face-down and end.  
Ryan: Time to wrap up this Duel! (Draws.) I summon "Dunames Dark Witch"! (ATK 1800 / DEF 1050) Then, I'll have my "Barrel Dragon" use it's ability on your face-down monster.

(Ryan flips 3 coins, and gets 3 'Heads'.)

("Barrel Dragon" destroys the face-down "Crawling Dragon #2" with its ability.)

Ryan: Then, my "Exarion Universe" will attack your "Gilasaurus", and by reducing "Exarion's" Attack power by 400, it can pierce through your dino's Defense points to damage your Life Points!

("Exarion Universe" destroys "Gilasaurus".)

(LP: Ryan: 3200 / Rex: 2800)

Ryan: Then my other two monsters will attack, ending this Duel!

(Ryan's "Dunames Dark Witch" and "Barrel Dragon" attack Rex.)

Rex: Augh!

(LP: Ryan: 3200 / Rex: 0)

Ryan: And, that's game!  
Damon: Don't say that anymore.  
Ryan: Aw…why not! Either way, Rex, I get one of your locator cards.

(Ryan takes his locator card.)

Damon: Now, onward towards the next Duel!  
Ryan: Oh god…

…To Be Continued.


	5. Duel5: Damon Schuler vs Weevil Underwood

**CyberWarriors Season 4: Duel Monsters  
****Duel 5: "Damon Schuler vs. Weevil Underwood"**

(Once again, we find Ryan and Damon walking through Domino city, seeking their next opponents.)

Damon: We haven't found anyone for the past hour.  
Ryan: Well, you have to expect that. A lot of Duelists have probably been eliminated already.

(Ryan's PET Darkloid radar goes off.)

Ryan: Argh! I'll check this one out. I'll call if I need help.  
Damon: You sure?  
Ryan: Positive. I'll be fine. Let's go, Bass.  
Bass: Got it! Hey, my first line!

(Ryan leaves.)

Damon: _Hope he does okay, it's been a while since we've fought the Darkloids.  
_Weevil: Well, look at this, another amateur duelist.  
Damon: What was that?!  
Weevil: Oooh, did I touch a nerve?  
Damon: You bet you did! How dare you call me an amateur!  
Weevil: Well, if you want to prove it, why don't we Duel? I'm itching for a challenge.  
Damon: You got it!

(LP: Damon: 4000 / Weevil: 4000)

Weevil: I think I'll go first, because it won't take long to squash you with my bugs!  
Damon: Will you just go?  
Weevil: Fine, I draw! (Draws.) Now, I play "Graceful Charity", allowing me to draw three cards, and then discard two cards from my hand. So I discard … "Ultimate Insect LV5" and "Saber Beetle". Next, I summon "Pinch Hopper" (ATK 1000 / DEF 1200) to the field. But it won't be staying for long, I activate "Multiplication of Ants", allowing me to sacrifice my "Pinch Hipper" to Special Summon two "Army Ant Tokens" (ATK 500 / DEF 1200) to the field!! I'm still not done, hehehe, now the effect of my "Pinch Hopper" activates. When it is sent to the card Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Insect-type monster from my hand to the field. So I choose "Insect Princess" (ATK 1900 / DEF 1200)!! Finally, I'll end with one trap card. Your move.  
Damon: Well that took all day. (Draws.) Okay, I summon "Breaker the Magical Warrior" (ATK 1600 / DEF 1000) to the field. When he's summoned, he gets one Spell Counter, which raises his attack by 300. Next, I can get rid of the counter to destroy your trap card.  
Weevil: Okay, you got my "Mirror Force" trap, hehehe.  
Damon: Now Breaker, attack his "Army Ant Token" on the right!

(Breaker destroys the "Army Ant Token".)

Damon: Then, I'll end with two face-down trap cards.  
Weevil: Hehehe, my turn. (Draws.) I activate "Monster Reborn", to revive my "Ultimate Insect LV5" (ATK 2300 / DEF 900). Next, I activate my "DNA Surgery" Trap card, to make every monster on the field an Insect. Then, I activate "Insect Barrier", so now, none of your Insects can attack me.  
Damon: _Great, now none of my monsters can attack._ _I need a card to destroy either of those cards: "DNA Surgery" or "Insect Barrier".  
_Weevil: Precisely, and now to start the attacking.  
Damon: Not so fast, before you end your Main Phase, I activate my "Embodiment of Apophis" Trap card, to summon my "Embodiment of Apophis" monster to the field in defense mode (ATK 1600 / DEF 1800)!!  
Weevil: More monsters to fall before my Princess, hehehe. Now "Insect Princess", attack his Apophis now!! And guess what, every time she destroys an Insect, she gains 500 more Attack points, raising her to 2400. Next, I'll attack your Breaker with my Ultimate Insect LV5 (ATK 2300 / DEF 900). You take 700 points of damage, leaving you with 3300 Life Points. That does it for me, hehehe.

(LP: Damon: 3300 / Weevil: 4000)

Damon: My draw!! (Draws and uses an over-exaggerated pose.) I activate the second trap I set, "Call of the Haunted", to revive my Breaker. Next, I tribute him to summon "Ryu Kokki" (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) to the field. Since I can't attack, I'll set this trap down.  
Weevil: Hehehe, this is too easy. First, I draw, (Draws.) and then the effect of my "Ultimate Insect LV5" kicks in, advancing it to level 7!! And as long as "Ultimate Insect LV7" (ATK 2600 / DEF 1200) is on the field, all of your monsters lose 700 Attack and Defense points. Now, it's time to attack!  
Damon: Not so fast, I activate my second "Embodiment of Apophis", and summon another Apophis to the field!!  
Weevil: You're only prolonging your inevitable defeat. "Insect Princess" destroy his "Ryu Kokki", and reduce his Life Points to 2600!

("Insect Princess" destroys "Ryu Kokki".)

(LP: Damon: 2600 / Weevil: 4000)

Weevil: Plus, increase your attack by 500, giving you 2900! Now, "Ultimate Insect LV7" destroy his Apophis!!

("Ultimate Insect LV7" destroys "Embodiment of Apophis".)

Damon: Well, since you have nothing left to do, I'll go. (Draws.)_ Hmmm, I can't attack, so I better find a way to beat him without battle damage, and I have just the card for that, I just need to fuel his Princess._ I set 1 monster face-down, and set 1 trap card, your turn.  
Weevil: Looks like your running out of options, and now, to deplete your Life Points even more. _I better attack with my Insect LV7 first, because if his trap destroys monsters, I wouldn't want to lose my Princess._ "Ultimate Insect LV7" attack his face-down monster now!  
Damon: Not so fast, I activate my "Sakuretsu Armor" trap, to destroy your attacking monster.  
Weevil: Fine, I still have my Princess, and I'll use her to destroy your face-down monster, attack now!

("Insect Princess" destroys "Sangan".)

Damon: You destroyed my "Sangan" (ATK 1000 / DEF 600), so I choose to add "Pyramid Turtle" to my hand.  
Weevil: My Princess has 3400 now, and that's it for me, you can't win.  
Damon: We'll see. (Draws.) I set one monster down, along with one trap.  
Weevil: Is that the best you can do? (Draws.) Hehehe, I'll attack your monster with my Princess.

("Insect Princess" destroys "Pyramid Turtle".)

Damon: You destroyed my "Pyramid Turtle" (ATK 1200 / DEF 1400), allowing me to Special Summon my "Ryu Kokki" (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) to the field, in defense mode.  
Weevil: Well now, my Princess has 3900 Attack points, you'll soon be finished.  
Damon: (Draws.) My turn, and I have nothing to do, except for one monster face-down.  
Weevil: Time to end this! (Draws.) I activate "Premature Burial" allowing me to pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon my "Ultimate Insect LV7" back to the field.  
Weevil: Now, "Ultimate Insect LV7" destroy his monster now!!

("Ultimate Insect LV7" destroys Damon's face-down "Mad Dog of Darkness".)

Damon: You destroyed my "Mad Dog of Darkness" (ATK 1900 / DEF 1400). No big deal.  
Weevil: Now Princess, end this duel!! Direct attack!!!  
Damon: Wrong move! I activate my trap, "Magic Cylinder", to negate your attack, and reverse the damage back at you. Say good-bye to 3900 Life Points! _Too bad Ryan's gone, he could have seen me win!_

(The attack of "Ultimate Insect LV7" is reflected back at Weevil, ending the Duel.)

(LP:

Weevil: Noooo!

(Meanwhile, Ryan runs to a theme park in the city.)

Ryan: The signal should be coming from somewhere around here.  
???: Well, well, well. So you did come here…  
Ryan: Huh?

(A shadowy figure jumps from the distance toward Ryan and lands in front of him.)

Ryan: BurnerMan!  
BurnerMan: Glad you haven't forgotten me!  
Ryan: Of course not! Biometal ZX, Activate!

(Ryan transforms into Model ZX.)

ZX Ryan: All right. It's been a while, but I'll still beat you.  
BurnerMan: You really think so, eh? Because it seems you're only a challenge when the Goddess of Light is around.

ZX Ryan: That's it! ZX Buster!

(ZX Ryan fires at BurnerMan with his handgun and misses.)

BurnerMan: Man, you haven't fought in a while, have you?! This'll be easy since you don't have any backup whatsoever! Burning Jets!

(BurnerMan tackles ZX Ryan and sends him flying.)

ZX Ryan: Augh!  
BurnerMan: Now to finish this! It's been a real blast, kid!

…To Be Continued.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I get it...kinda introduced stuff that hasn't happened yet, so sue me!

Duel Credit to Great Lord Ra


	6. Duel6: Ryan Slade vs Mako Tsunami

**CyberWarriors Season 4: Duel Monsters  
****Duel 5: "Ryan Slade vs. Mako Tsunami"**

(Leaving off from the last chapter…)

BurnerMan: This was a blast kid! Too bad it had to end so soon.  
ZX Ryan: Oh, really. Instant Translocation!

(ZX Ryan teleports.)

BurnerMan: Damn it! Not again! Where'd you go?  
ZX Ryan: Right here!

(BurnerMan looks up to see ZX Ryan flying above him.)

ZX Ryan: ZX Buster, Charge Shot!

(ZX Ryan charges up his buster gun, and releases a powerful energy blast.)

BurnerMan: Grr … I'm outta here!

(BurnerMan disappears before the shot hits him.)

ZX Ryan: Oh, come on! Party pooper!

(ZX Ryan lands and transforms back to normal.)

Ryan: _What was BurnerMan up to? Why would he be here… is he also after…?  
_Mako: What happened here?!  
Ryan: Huh?  
Mako: I saw an explosion and came to check it out.  
Ryan: I didn't see an explosion at all.  
Mako: Really, must have been a Duel that just ended.  
Ryan: Heh, yeah, probably.  
Mako: By the way, are you a Duelist?  
Ryan: Yep.  
Mako: Why don't we have a match. I'm down to one locator card, and I'll probably be eliminated soon.  
Ryan: Then I'll be the one to eliminate you!  
Mako: We'll see. Let's Duel!

(LP: Ryan 4000 / Mako: 4000)

Ryan: I'll start. (Draws.) I summon "Dunames Dark Witch" (ATK 1800 / DEF 1050) to the field. I'll also place a card face-down. Your move.  
Mako: Fine. (Draws.) Prepare to be crushed by my ocean-dwelling creatures. I summon "Giant Red Seasnake" (ATK 1800 / DEF 800). Then I'll activate the Field Spell "A Legendary Ocean"! This will raise the attack and defense power of all Water Attribute monsters by 200. Now, "Giant Red Seasnake", attack his Dark Witch!

("Giant Red Seasnake" destroys "Dunames Dark Witch".)

(LP: Ryan: 3800/ Mako: 4000)

Ryan: If that's everything … my turn! (Draws.) _Not good, I'll have to go on the defensive. _I pace one monster face-down and end my turn.  
Mako: (Draws.) _Hmm…_ I summon "Mother Grizzly" (ATK 1400 / DEF 1000), and it gains 200 points from my Field Spell. "Mother Grizzly", attack his face-down monster!

("Mother Grizzly" attacks a face-down "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" (ATK 800 / DEF 2200), and is unable to destroy it.)

(LP: Ryan: 3800 / Mako: 3400)

Ryan: Heh, fell for it!  
Mako: That monster may be powerful in terms of defensive power, but I'll find a way to wash it away!  
Ryan: We'll see. (Draws.) I activate "Lightning Vortex", and by discarding a card from my hand, all of your monsters are destroyed!

(Ryan discards "Final Countdown". Bolts of lightning crash down and destroy Mako's monsters.)

Ryan: _This trick's helped me before, and it'll help again! _Now, for my face-down card: "Level Conversion Lab"! I'll use it on my "Barrel Dragon"! (ATK 2600 / DEF 2200)

(Ryan rolls a dice. It lands on a '1'.)

Ryan: Uh-oh!  
Mako: Too bad, now you have to discard your "Barrel Dragon"!  
Ryan: Fine, I'll summon another "Dunames Dark Witch"! Now, attack him directly!

("Dunames Dark Witch" attacks Mako.)

(LP: Ryan: 3800 / Mako: 1600)

Ryan: That's everything I got right now.  
Mako: Then let me draw! (Draws.) Time to control the flow of this Duel! I summon "The Legendary Fisherman"! (ATK 1850 / DEF 1650) And with "A Legendary Ocean" on the field, it was reduced from a Level 5 monster to a Level 4, so it required no tribute. Also, it cannot be targeted by attack, and it's unaffected by Spells, meaning it won't gain a power boost from my Field card.  
Ryan: You done describing that? I already knew what that card did.  
Mako: All right … Legendary Fisherman, attack his Witch!

("The Legendary Fisherman" destroys "Dunames Dark Witch".)

(LP: Ryan: 3750 / Mako: 1600)

Ryan: You think that'll stop me. (Draws.) _Perfect! I can remove his fisherman now! _I remove my "Dunames Dark Witch" and my "Barrel Dragon" from my Grave yard from play, to Special Summon … "Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning"! (ATK 3000 / DEF 2500) Now, use your special ability, and remove his fisherman from the game!

(Mako's fisherman disappears.)

Mako: Too bad, because you can't attack this turn because of that effect.  
Ryan: I can't? Oh, should have read the card first! Whoops! Guess I'll end my turn.  
Mako: (Draws.) I set one monster face-down and one card face-down. Your move. _My face-down is "Respect Play". Hopefully he thinks it's a dangerous trap and doesn't attack…  
_Ryan: My turn! (Draws.) "Black Luster Soldier", attack his monster!

("Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning" destroys "Jellyfish (ATK 1200 / DEF 1500).)

Mako: No!  
Ryan: And my soldier's secondary effect activates. When he successfully destroys a monster, he can attack again! Attack direct!

("Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning" attacks Mako.)

(LP: Ryan: 3750 / Mako: 0)

Ryan: And this show is over!  
Mako: An excellent Duel! You deserve the victory!  
Ryan: Thanks!

(A few hours later…)

Ryan: I wonder where Damon went…  
Damon: Ryan!  
Ryan: There you are!  
Damon: So, what happened?  
Ryan: I got another locator card! Two to go!  
Damon: Same with me, but I need three more. But I was talking about the Darkloid signal.  
Ryan: Oh, well … it seems it was real, BurnerMan's here.  
Damon: What?!  
Ryan: I don't know why they're here, but it seems like…  
Damon: So we walked into quite the predicament here, huh?  
Ryan: Yeah, we need to get to the bottom of it, quickly.  
Damon: Well I have a hypothesis…  
Ryan: Great, another one…  
Damon: The Darkloids always want more power right, and they prefer DarkPower, correct?  
Ryan: Yeah …wait, I get what you're saying.  
Damon: They must be after the power in the Shadow Realm!  
Ryan: Seems like a loose theory, but it's all we have to go on…  
Damon: And probably, that "other guy" must be after it too.  
Ryan: You mean … yeah, you're probably right. So we just have to get farther in the tournament. Those Darkloids'll be attracted to a Shadow Game easier than a fly to a lamp.  
Damon: Then let's get the last of our locator cards!

…To Be Continued.


End file.
